


Protector

by ArcheryGirl1101



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe: Planet Vegeta Exists, Bulma Is An Alien, Chi-Chi Is A Saiyan, F/M, Gen, Newborn Son Gohan, Planet Vegeta Settings, Son Goku Is A Royal Guard, alternative universe, other alien planets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheryGirl1101/pseuds/ArcheryGirl1101
Summary: First Dragon Ball Story I've written in AGES so please forgive me. This was just an idea bouncing around in my bleary head.ChiChi is a Saiyan.Kakarot / "Goku" is a Royal Guard.Bulma is  a "Blue Spirit" from the Planet Phthalo. She is a healer and sorcerer.Short One Shot I'm considering making a Series for. Enjoy.





	Protector

Kakarot would be the first to tell you he enjoyed a fight but he wouldn't go out of his way to look for one. As much as he loved fighting he loved Chi-Chi even more.

Currently she was delivering their son, despite her Saiyan DNA she was weaker than most. However her steel grip could say otherwise. Not that Kakarot would complain, he squeezed her hand back reassuringly for support and letting her know she - and their unborn was protected.

He was a designated Royal Guard, he and Prince Vegeta had a mutual respect for each other. After tiptoeing around the situation of his wife the Prince had given a day of dismissal but would expect Kakarot to return in haste.

In his daydream he hadn't noticed Chi-Chi was nearly crushing his hand, blinking back he smiled at her. Chi-Chi let out one last scream before a new-born's wails entered the room. Kakarot was politely asked to move aside so the doctor could treat Chi-Chi. With his staggering height Kakarot could catch a glance at his son. Posting himself against the wall beside the door. Chi-Chi was crying from joy as her little bundle was passed to her. Kakarot couldn't help but smile at them, they were his family and top priority besides guarding the Prince. The new-born was searching for his Father a little blindly Kakarot sent out a small wave of Ki to allow the new-born to know he was there while Chi-Chi was already falling asleep. Kakarot carefully lifted his son into his arms, sitting back in the chair from before, the Doctors and Nurses left through a side door to grant them privacy for the night. 

Timid knocks by the door alerted Kakarot, his body tensed and shoulders stiffened, his son could sense his distress as a short brown fussy looped around his forearm and squeezed, in return Kakarot stroked his new-born's cheek with his thumb.

The knocks repeated reminding the Saiyan he had company. Closing his eyes to hone in on their Ki opposite the door, nothing threatening, in fact it was friendly, patient and worried.

"Come in" Kakarot allowed, angling his body so his son was hidden and Chi-Chi was being protected simultaneously.

"Hey Goku" Bulma entered, cautious in her steps

"Hey Bulma, is everything alright?"

"Yes, may I come closer?"

Kakarot nodded in consent, "This is my son, he doesn't have a name yet"

Bulma cooed, the sigils from her fingertips to elbow crook began glowing a luminous cyan blue from heart-felt emotions "He's adorable"

"Never say that about a Saiyan near the Prince, he'd have your head for that"

Bulma laughed, she knew the Prince all to well given she was part responsible for building and developing the healing chambers under the Prince and King's watchful eye, that was how she met Kakarot and came up with a less formative name she and Chi-Chi discussed it and secretly used the name behind closed doors.

The baby's dark eyes opened realising another person's Ki was close, Bulma smiled, she proceeded to step back in case the baby felt threatened "It's OK, little guy. This is Bulma, she's a friend" Kakarot rocked him side to side

"May I hold him?" Bulma asked. 

Goku was conflicted, on one hand Bulma was a friend, she wouldn't harm anyone unless provoked and he could trust her but on the other this was his son. During his decision making Bulma had created distance between herself and the new family. Another Ki was approaching them, this time stronger and higher in aggression "Hold on to him tight" Bulma almost didn't have time to hold him properly, her sigils lit up neon from her wrists to help soothe the child, she stood protective in front of Chi-Chi.

The door was opened abruptly and Kakarot lunged, grabbing the figure by its neck and slamming it on the wall, the cracked behind the figure "Kakarot, you may be my dismissed guard and current rival but if you do not unhand me this second I'll send you straight to the depths of Hell"

"Prince Vegeta? Forgive me..." Kakarot's head automatically bowed in the presence of Royalty, he stepped back towards his family, making sure he didn't step on Bulma in the process of retreat.

"You brute! Why would you charge in here knowing that would happen?" Bulma hissed. The Prince raised an eyebrow in return, never did he admit he was wrong however Royalty or not you did not barge in to a maternity room without consequence.

"Lift you head, Kakarot" Vegeta ordered

"Goku?" Chi-Chi had been awakened from the noise. Before Kakarot could open his mouth Bulma carefully placed her pointer and middle finger tips still glowing neon blue against Chi-Chi's forehead while holding the baby to her chest.

"Sleep" She whispered

"Witch, you shouldn't be here" Vegeta barked

Bulma didn't respond, only pulling a sour face at him.

"Kakarot, you are to return to your duties in two days"

"Yes, my Lord. I'm sorry about the attack"

Vegeta waved a dismissal, grunting "Our rematch is on hold. Return in two days, Kakarot" Vegeta left without another word

Bulma moved around Kakarot and lifted his chin "Keep that head up, he's not in charge of you right now"

"I'm looking at my son"

"Oh, take him back" Bulma noticed something was coiled around her fading wrist "Uhm..."

"It's fine, hey little guy, Daddy's back. Let Auntie Bulma go"

"Auntie?"

"I was going to ask" Kakarot cringed, realising what he had said out loud.

"It's fine, I won't mind looking after him. He doesn't want to let go"

"I got it," Kakarot slid his fingers under the tip of the Baby's tail, by maternal instinct the tail began to loop over his hand and eventually over his arm as the new Father reclaimed his hold on the baby "he's got a firm grip on 'im"

"Yeah," Bulma absently rubbed her arm, her sigils depleting to their usual colour of phthalo upon her creamy skin as she healed herself.

"Have you thought about a name yet?"

"I haven't had time, Bulma. Chi-Chi's made lists of names, I looked through them last night, I saw something I liked, I didn't think she would remember, my Grandfather... well the man who took care of me when Bardock didn't, his name was Gohan and I wanted to name my first born that, Chi-Chi wrote it down but it's her decision. I doubt she'll chose what I picked, she wants him to sound smart. I don't think she would like Gohan"

"You can have a say, Goku" Bulma tilted his head back up but he pulled away quickly, returning his gaze to his sleeping son "Stop it" She snapped.

"Chi-Chi told me she hated me earlier, I can't help but think she means it"

Bulma furrowed her brows "What? When she was in labor? Goku, women... Chi-Chi was in pain, her body was in agony trying to figure out how to push your son into the world. She was going to say a few things she wouldn't actually mean later on. Pain makes us impulsive and we can say things aren't true"

"How would you know?"

Bulma didn't want to tell the truth so forced out a lie "...A friend of mine, she brought down the entire whole room with her outbursts"

"OK... Well I hope Chi-Chi can forgive me"

"She will, just let her rest"


End file.
